


realization

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Love Alarm au, M/M, it's kinda broken youngfeel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: Wonpil didn't have the courage to look him in the eye, and before he started walking, he just managed to mutter a "I knew it."
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Kudos: 11





	realization

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again :)
> 
> i actually don't like to write sad aus, but since the youngfeel i used to roleplay for one year broke up i kinda felt in the mood, lol
> 
> i promise to write more smut, tho! DAY6 unit promises to give us all the youngfeel content we didnt know we needed

  
— Can you turn on your Love Alarm? —Wonpil asked in a quiet voice, his right hand grabbing Younghyun’s arm, trying to stop him from walking away even if it was just by one step.  
  
— I don’t think that is needed Wonpil, you know what I feel for you, don’t you? There is no need to tur-

—Please… —The boy’s voice sounded broke enough to reveal he was crying, even if he was trying to pretend he wasn’t while keeping his face down.

Wonpil noticed the way Younghyun’s body walked away enough to let his own free hand take his cellphone, the one which was placed in the back pocket of his jeans and, after sighing deeply, he placed it in front of Wonpil, opening the so called app. 

The youngest did the same. His eyes were tightly closed and the seconds it took for his cellphone technology to do its thing seemed eternal to Wonpil. And when he suddenly didn’t hear anything else, he chose to open them, finding clear disappointment in front of him.

“No one within 10 m radius loves you”

Wonpil didn't have the courage to look him in the eye, and before he started walking, he just managed to mutter a "I knew it."

Perhaps things were clear to everyone except him. Or maybe he even knew it but didn't want to admit it.

After all, they say that love begins to fade after 180 days, right?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it! :)
> 
> you can find me on twitter: @rubyssi_


End file.
